Going Steady
by Nerro
Summary: You'd think a forbidden relationship between a 15-year-old and 22-year-old was all loving and caring, but hell no, with all the fun going on, Hibari Kyouya has to struggle with hiding the aftermath everyday. D18 Oneshot


_Disclaimer – Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, belongs to Amano Akira_

Hey peeps, I'm resting from my usual DinoxOC let's all go WILD with a little boy on boy action! Although I think I was a little too elaborate in this…I'M SO NAUGHTY.

DinoxHibari ONESHOT. Expect OOCness but not MAJOR, I mean come on, you really think Hibari being turned on by Dino is in character anyway? Same goes for…wait I'm doubting Dino a little.

NO SMUT, not lemon either, just a lot of dirty references and some swearing. _Italics _means flashback.

Remember to review! I'll reply my thanks.

Summary: You'd think a forbidden relationship between a 15-year-old and 22-year-old was all loving and caring, but hell no, Hibari Kyouya has to struggle to hide the aftermath everyday.

**Rated: T for language and sexual references, nothing graphic.  
**

* * *

**Going Steady**

When the god-forsaken foreign man had first (somehow) forced Hibari Kyouya into spending twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week in constant training for the Varia battle (which he hardly gave a damn about). Somehow, he had also failed to notice the growing affinity between the two of them, which gradually and unexpectedly developed into their current _going-steady _and violent, hot-with-a-lot-of-action relationship. Even up until now, Hibari Kyouya couldn't forgive himself for letting such an unforgiveable scandal start. The Italian man Dino, on the other hand, found their new-found love somewhat amusing. In any case, their current situation wasn't very tolerable or favorable.

For one, Dino was a pedophile. Yes, because Hibari was below 16 this was the only term that could be used to _perfectly_ describe him.

For two, this was _very __**very **_**VERY **illegal.

For three, Hibari Kyouya and the word homosexual did not get along, and if anyone found out the head prefect of Namimori middle school was having sex with a 22-year-old man, that would be the end of his unfortunate life. Yes, they went straight to the BED. Even he himself couldn't believe he'd lost every goddamn virginity he had to a blonde, whip-wielding man. But he had to admit, for someone that looked so inexperienced, he was _damn_ experienced—in bed, so consequently his first experiences were all packed full of joy.

Lots and lots of JOY.

The biggest problem with this illicit relationship was that the two of them had somehow become addicted to rough and sweaty bed fun.

This did not help confidentiality. It did not help at all. But they couldn't help it. Men (and boys) like them just liked it forceful, because for some reason, according to their logic, the more potency and strength involved meant the bigger the resulting pleasure. And every time the two of them went through that 'potency and strength', Hibari would think: _Ah fuck, I did it again. _

For the passed 60 ticking strokes of clock that dangled on the wall, Kusakabe Tetsuya could only cock his eyebrow in perplexity at the fidgeting chairman ruffling the papers about. Usually, Hibari was stiff while in his renowned working-mode, but today, he was somewhat—he searched for the right word—restless.

Mustering up all the courage he had, he figured a conversation would be a good way to start. "Chairman, there are a few things I have to report…"

"Not now, can't you see I'm busy?" was the immediate frosty reply.

"Right."

There were a few things Kusakabe could determine from this response. Hibari Kyouya was pissed off. Very pissed off, and he didn't know why.

He then realized the number of darkened spots up and down Hibari's neck and clavicle. Ah, so that was it. "Chairman, are those mosquito bites or chicken pox?"

"None of your business."

"I know a great ailment that gets rid of skin irritation and rashes, let me take a look and I'll be sure to see what you need!" Kusakabe took three long strides towards him before abruptly stopping at Hibari's infamous death glare.

"Kusakabe Testuya. Don't take another step. Or I'll bite you to death."

"Yes chairman. I was just trying to relieve the irritation those spots seem to be giving you."

Hibari twitched at the word 'spots'.

Spots, spots, spots, spots and spots. SPOTS. No they were not goddamn SPOTS.

Because he very well knew that the approximately thirty-eight dark SPOTS invading his neck, happened to be thirty-eight HICKEYS forcefully given to him by last nights game of 'who can bite the most in thirty minutes before Romario comes in'.

"_Hey Kyouya?" Dino whispered in his ear. With a shudder, Hibari slapped his palm against the imbecile's face and shoved him away. _

"_Too close."_

"_Jeez! I didn't do anything!" Dino pouted._

_Hibari crossed his arms, a sign of ignorance for the whinging man. _

"_Hey Kyouya?" Dino tried again, this time with a good meter distance between them on the leather couch. _

"_What?"_

"_We're all alone now," He edged closer with a childish grin,"..wanna play a game?"_

_Hibari smirked, "Depends."_

Of course, Hibari won, living up to his catchphrase, but Dino wasn't half as bad.

"Get out." Hibari said. And without further ado, Kusakabe left the room with a sigh.

xxxx

The very next day Kusakabe came in the reception room to report what he hadn't been able to the day before. He strode in with a military salute, and before he could start his nonsensical gibberish about herbivores (which Hibari couldn't give a damn about anyway), he realized the head prefect was a little…red in the face?

"Chairman, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?" Hibari's voice was tense.

"W-Well it's just that…" Kusakabe was speechless. Hibari Kyouya was…um…blushing?

"What?"

"You see to be a little…feverish. Are you SURE you're alright chairman?"

Yeah he was blushing, and there was a perfectly legitimate reason for it too. Five am in the morning, that dim-witted Dino broke into his room and invaded his personal space. Hibari had woken up only to find this horny bastard stroking him up and down where the sun don't shine whilst hunched over the bed with a playful smirk on his lips. And because of that, he was late. Five minutes late which was COMPLETELY against the rules and regulations, and may the Vongola be damned if Hibari was ever late.

And now he couldn't even think straight. Because the feeling hadn't worn off, those fucking hormonal feelings that had caused an implausible bulge in his pants. Not cool, not cool at all.

"Chairman the bell has rung, it's class time." Kusakabe said.

"I'm not going."

Excuse me?

Kusakabe stared in shock. Hibari Kyouya doesn't _skip _classes. Sure he can _punish _those who do, but he certainly doesn't, as a bloody head prefect_. _But then against he certainly could **not **walk around with this obvious, inappropriate bulge.

_Fuck you, Bucking-Horse Dino. _Hibari cussed in his head.

xxxx

Today—finally—Hibari has been let off. He wasn't blushing, he wasn't covered in hickeys and neither was he suffering from any embarrassing hormonal reactions. Ah, it felt great to be free of any sexual aftermath, and all because Dino was abruptly called back to Italy the day before.

And Kusakabe realized. "You seem to be in a better state today Chairman."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kusakabe Testuya." Hibari plainly responded, turning a page of a history book he happened to be reading (a fascinating topic).

"Well, these days you seem a little…abnormal and worn out. Usually you'd handle the troublemakers quite efficiently, but recently you've been letting them off. I'm glad you're back to normal though—"

"I advise you stop talking now."

Kusakabe bowed once, and then headed out the reception room without another word.

It was peaceful now. So damn peaceful. Ah, if only every day were like this. Of course the occasional hot sweaty action wouldn't hurt, but other than that, this was the perfect day to snooze on the rooftop. Hibari stood up, and made his way to the staircase; he could already feel that wind that was howling outside right now—yeah baby he's coming. He yanked the door open and felt that breeze gust through him. He locked it shut and lay on the concrete ground, the perfect spot, hidden and untouchable, no one would dare disturb him now—

"Kyouya, "That damned voice murmured, "Did you miss me?"

Hibari jerked up, a tonfa slammed into Dino's head and he toppled over with a cry.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari snarled.

"Hey! I just got back. Is that how you greet your one and only?" Dino cried.

"I'll bite you to death." In other words, yes that was how he greeted his one and only playmate. Hibari swung another tonfa at him, Dino caught his arm before it could hit and leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"Well, even if you didn't miss me. I missed _this_."

"You're a sex addict."

"Speak for yourself," Dino kissed him hungrily. Hibari struggled at first, but soon after succumbed to what was now a passionate make-out session, rough but tasty. It left them both breathless but craving for more. So Dino went for the buttons…

And more is exactly what they got.

xxxx

Kusakabe burst in, "Chairman where have you been all day? You've been marked absent!"

"None of your business." Hibari replied, sipping his tea in a calm manner.

"There's a fight starting outside the school right now, they've been organizing it since Monday! I've been trying to tell you all week!"

Hibari placed his cup down. "Kusakabe Testuya, gather the prefects."

"Yes Chairman!"

Hibari stood up; he then took a step and winced. He tried taking another step and winced again. He sat back down and winced even more.

"Chairman?"

"I've changed my mind. Gather the prefects and handle the case yourselves, I'm busy." Hibari continued to wince as he reached for his cup again.

"But the paperwork is all done?"

Hibari took a sip, and then sat back down. He winced again; the pain was really getting to him. As he reached forward to put his cup down, he winced once more, and dropped the cup with a crash. It smashed into bits.

"Chairman—!"

"That's an order. Now get out, I'll handle this myself, " Hibari's eyes flickered towards Kusakabe, "Or are you going to _**disobey **_me?"

That was his cue, Kusakabe scurried out quickly.

The day was fine, really really fine. But Hibari did regret it, really regretted it, being fucked by that blonde pedophile real rough on the rooftop. The lying cad said he was worn out from the flight. If that was the case, then how Dino he explain the bruises he gave him, and he was sure energetic with the name shouting, Hibari had to tell him to shut up several times. Now he couldn't even stand up, let alone walk without writhing in pain.

_They sat there breathless, panting in sweat. Since the first time they began their lusty games after the Varia fight, never had it been this much damn fun. Two bells had rung already, and only now did it come to an end. _

"_That was exhilarating." Dino chuckled, puffing heavily. He wiped his hand across his forehead, the sweat spilling off in splatters. _

"_Bitch." Hibari teetered and tottered as he struggled to stand up, he re-buttoned his shirt in a hurry._

"_How ironic for the head prefect to be skipping classes, you've broken the rules Kyouya!"_

"_Who's fault do you think it is?"_

"_Haha, well then again __**we've **__broken the __**law**__."_

_And Hibari was going to use everything in his power to prevent it from going on his permanent record. Skipping classes was bad enough. _

"_Kyouya?" _

_Hibari glared at him. "What now…?"_

"_Next time," Dino smirked, "You're topping."_

Hibari lay back on the leather couch, waiting for the pain to fade, and once it did, Hibari very damn well would be topping tonight.

He would roughen that Bucking-Horse up until Dino was unable to even lie in bed.


End file.
